


The Boy Who Said You Were His Soulmate

by NotARealWriter



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: ? i guess kinda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, based off that line in ever after, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARealWriter/pseuds/NotARealWriter
Summary: Jason drinks for the first time and Peter has to deal with his sappy boyfriend.





	The Boy Who Said You Were His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> (I had to write this after listening to bare for god-knows-how-many-eth time)  
> God, this is so self indulgent.
> 
> Literally based off of that line where Peter asks "where is the boy who said I was his soulmate?" in Ever After.  
> So... out comes a fic where Jason tells him.
> 
> (Also I picture them in their.. second year, I guess?)

Lucas’ _brilliant_ plan to sneak in some beers ended with a drunk Jason and a very tired Peter.

Peter managed to pull the bottle from his boyfriend’s hands despite Jason’s whines. Jason had his arm slung over Peter’s shoulders as he was dragged towards their room.

As Peter fiddled with the handle Jason supported himself against the wall, marvelling at his face.

_His lips are so… pink. I bet they’re soft. I know they’re soft. I’ve kissed them._

Jason’s mouth quirked up at the thought.

Peter finally got the door open with a loud grunt and pushed Jason into the room. He caught himself before falling to the floor.

“I _told_ you to take it slow! Look what happened,” Peter locked the door behind him to face Jason.

“I’m- I’m _fine_. And I didn’t drink _that_ much,” he retorted.

“You nearly finished _an entire bottle_!”

“That’s not a lot, other people-“

“Other people have drank before, _you_ have not,” he said with finality.

Peter sat down on his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look… Just- just drink some water, alright? I have painkillers too, if you need them.”

Jason plopped down next to him and placed his hand over Peter’s.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just- I was- A little paranoid, I know it doesn’t make sense,” he chuckled humourlessly.

Jason rubbed circles into his hand using his thumb. He stared at his head until Peter met his gaze.

_God, his eyes are so pretty. They’re sparkling. How are they sparkling? That’s so damn pretty._

Peter laughed lightly. “My eyes are pretty, huh?”

Jason smile widened. “Yes, yes they are. And so are you.”

His face flushed but didn’t look away.

It felt like the floodgates of Jason’s mind had been opened. He wanted to say so much but he didn’t know how to say it. How could he express just how special Peter was to him?

_You’re amazing. You’re lovely. You’re beautiful._

_You are my best friend._

_You have my heart._

_You are the part of my life that matters most to me._

_You are the best thing that’s happened to me._

Peter took Jason’s other hand and furrowed his brows slightly.

“Jason, you okay?”

“Peter, I-,” he struggled to find the right words, “I think-”

He brought his legs up on the bed to fully face his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think that- No, I _know_ -”

Jason pulled their joint hands to his chest.

“You are my soulmate, Peter.”

He hesitated to answer as Jason held his gaze with wide eyes.

A second later, Peter leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Before Jason could respond, he pulled away.

“You too. I mean- You’re my soulmate too, Jason.”

Jason leaned in for another kiss but Peter placed a hand in front of his mouth.

"Mmff?" Jason asked, his voice muffled.

"I'd love to kiss you more but you taste like beer right now," Peter noted playfully.

Jason leaned back. "So... Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he smiled fondly, "For now, sleep."

"Together?"

Peter nodded and lay down on the bed, pulling Jason down with him. They faced each other as they drifted into sleep, their intertwined hands lay between them.


End file.
